Twilight, thunderstorms and a box of truffles
by kisshustar
Summary: A box of truffles lay open on the table next to her; she picked at them absent-mindedly whilst trying to focus on the book that she was holding in her hands. The blonde let out a rather bored sigh- this book wasn't meeting up to her standards, it seemed..


A box of truffles lay open on the table next to her; she picked at them absent-mindedly whilst trying to focus on the book that she was holding in her hands. The blonde let out a rather bored sigh- this book wasn't meeting up to her standards, it seemed. The plot was something about vampires; she'd only read a few pages but she could tell that from the blurb printed on the back cover. One of the main characters was called Edward, and, although he did sound rather charming, she knew he could never live up to _her_ Edward. Her cheeks obtained a pale flush when that thought had first entered her mind, but then it kept replaying in her head everytime she saw a certain name on the pages in front of her, eventually making a small smile spread across her lips as she thought it. Her gaze was once again distracted by the chocolates lying next to her, and another tempted expression came across her face. The expensive-looking box of confectionary had been a gift from a certain automail patient of hers, send in the post just a day before. God knows why he'd sent her chocolates of all things - and as a unreasoned gift, as well - but who knows, maybe Al gave him a hint or something. After all, Ed wasn't the most romantic person she knew- wait, romance? What was she thinking?! No, no, these chocolates were just a simple friendly present, that's all... A small nervous laugh escaped her as she looked around, hoping no-one was there to see her flushing cheeks. But then she remembered that she was alone in the house- Pinako had gone out to get some supplies in the next town, and was stopping over with a friend for the night, leaving the younger mechanic on her own. And of course, Ed and Al weren't there... They were in Central, doing something or other. They always were. Even her dog, Den, had seemed to run off somewhere. Another sigh escaped her; she really was alone. Only her and the box of chocolates for silent company.

Speaking of such said chocolates, the blonde subconsciously reached for another one, suddenly pausing with a small frown. Half the box was already empty- had she really eaten that much?! Her eyes widened as she looked down as her exposed stomach, pinching it to see how much she could muster there; she quickly stopped at the result, a worried look spread across her face. Was she fat? Would he still like her if she _was_ fat? Would he love a overgrown blimp? Wait, what was she thinking... She was acting as if he'd even love her at all! She'd never even cared about this sort of thing before... But what if- Her confusing thoughts were interrupted by a loud rumbling sound from above her and her expression became a look of horror, soon to be replaced by a scowl. Oh god, not thunder. She hated thunderstorms- they were loud, scary and dangerous, everything she didn't like. Yet again, wasn't Ed like that sometimes? The mechanic shook her head to clear her thoughts, pushing the book onto the couch next to her and slowly rising to look outside the window. Droplets of water had begun to splatter the glass panes as rain began to patter down outside, from amidst the darkened sky. Another worried look. What if lightning struck the house, when she was alone? A bright streak of white forked lightning cut down from the clouds, this time accompanied by a grumble of thunder, making the young girl jump and her heart flutter with panic. With a deep breath, she tried to convince herself that it was going to be okay; the lightning rarely struck anywhere but the ground, and the storm seemed quite far away anyway... Her reply to that thought was another loud crashing from up-top, telling her it was getting closer. Shuddering, she shot another glance outside and her heart almost stopped as she saw what looked like a bonfire in the distance- it was a burning tree. Lightning must have struck it, setting it alight... So much for it rarely hitting the ground then. She slowly backed away from the window, sitting down on the couch again. The skin on her arms became covered in goosebumps and she rubbed them frantically, trying to calm down. Another glance at the truffles and she felt sick; sick with anxiousness, sick with worry, sick with _longing._ She wanted him, not any stupid chocolates, or any kind of candy, or _anything_. The best gift he could give her and he'd never realise it. A quiet sigh left her, and she pulled her legs up onto the couch, hugging them to try and get some comfort. Closing her eyes, she rested her head on her knees, thinking, almost wishing...

The sudden clicking of the door opening made her jump, the blondes head jerking upwards, the noise almost making her scream. That was, until a familiar voice reached her ears.  
"Hey Win, I just thought I'd stop by to see if the present got here- ... Are you alright?" A soft sigh of relief escaped her as she turned around to see Eds face frowning at her with a concerned expression. He was drenched from head to foot, judging from the puddle forming at his feet from the steady drips falling from his coat, along with a drip of rainwater falling down his face from amongst his blonde hair. But to her, he was like an angel appearing out of the storm- a rather wet angel, but still like one at least. She gave him a weak smile, resisting the strong urge to hold her arms out to him. Quickly, he wandered over, leaning over on the back of the couch and looking over her; she glanced upwards, looking into his amber eyes whilst he looked back into her azure ones, seeming to lean closer... Until that is, a drop of water suddenly hit her on the nose, making her flinch and blink with surprise.  
"Ed, you're soaked! Go and try off!" She frowned, annoyed at the weather for ruining such a perfect moment. The alchemist stood up quickly, replying with a stuttered 'r-right' before walking off upstairs, pushing his damp blonde hair off his face with one metal hand. Winry sighed again, reverting to watching the rain storm down outside. Another burst of thunder and lightning made her shudder, wrapping her arms round her as if to form some sort of protection. If only they were someone else's arms... She was distracted by his concerned voice again, coming from the doorway.  
"Are you sure you're alright? Is it the storm?" Her mouth almost fell open as she looked over to see the source- and there is was alright. The pre-drenched alchemist was now standing there, holding his damp t-shirt in his hands, exposing his chest. There were tiny waterdroplets dripping from all him, faintly shining in the dim light like diamonds. With a small snort, Winry glanced back at the black-covered book next to her, remembering part of the storyline was that vampires sparkled. It seemed that her Edward sparkled as well- well, in the rain, not in the sunshine. A sudden frown came as she thought of the vampire's so-called partner in the story; oh god, she wasn't like that clumsy girl was she? Shaking her head, the female blushed violently- she wasn't even Ed's partner or anything, so why was she thinking such things?! The alchemist in the doorway frowned at her sudden redness, walking over whilst chucking his t-shirt over his metallic shoulder. He stopped behind her and she had to look away- her face couldn't take any more rising blood cells, let alone her eyes taking any more of the... well, spectacle in front of her. Her eyes caught a silver glint to the side as an automail arm reached down to pick up the book next to her; she could hear him flipping through the pages before he gave a loud snort.  
"A vampire called Edward? Who sparkles? Have you seriously been reading this crap?" Winry scowled, turning round and snatching the book out of his hands.  
"It's... alright..." She let out, cringing at the sound of laughter from behind her. "Well okay then, I don't really like it but I got bored!" The laughter stopped, and before she knew it, the male was next to her, yawning and putting his arm against the back of the couch.  
"I bet I could totally beat that vampire up any day of the week." He muttered, making the girl next to him raise an eyebrow. He glanced at her before scowling a little and mumbling a little 'what?', making her laugh. His cheeks flushed in response and suddenly, he found that she was leaning on his bare chest, with a small sigh. Ed stiffened before relaxing, his cheeks going redder as he carefully placed his arm around her, subconciously pulling her closer. Smiling, Winry leaned up slightly, burying her face in his neck, making him tighten his hold around her in alarm.  
"Y-You know, I've forgotten what I was even scared about..." She mumbled, shifting herself to get into a better position. Ed grinned and placed one metal hand against her blonde hair, quickly switching it to his other hand so he could feel it properly.  
"Don't worry about it, it was nothing at all." He said, carefully tracing a couple of blonde locks with his finger, looking down as the owner of this hair closed her eyes contently. A few more remnants of the storm passed outside, but they were ignored as the only thing on the two on-listeners minds was the other person with them. Gradually, both the mechanic and alchemist fell asleep - still holding each other - and then, almost too quickly, the night was over. The first thing to wake Winry up was a few strands of light streaming through the window, and on upon waking up she was greeted by a sleeping blonde in front of her- well, underneath her. She flushed, not wanting to get up but also worrying about disturbing him as well- she didn't have to worry for long though, as soon his eyes opened, staring at her for a minute before he stretched his arms out.  
"Morning Win. Sleep well?" He grinned at her, carefully sitting up so he didn't push her off. A roll of her eyes was his reply but still, she gave him a wild smile back, adjusting her legs so she could slide off him towards the kitchen. The male cast a look after her, shrugging before running his hand through his messed up hair- he was surprised that he'd never woken up freezing all night, seeing as he'd lain there topless, but then it came to him that he'd felt warmer than ever, lying there with Winry next to him. A faint blush spread across his cheeks as he stood up, grabbing his now-dry t-shirt and tugging it on, soon followed by his red coat.  
"I've gotta go, Winry!" He yelled, pausing at the front door as the mechanic came running, a disappointed expression on her face. He returned it with an apologetic look, explaining that he needed some work to do, something or other. Sighing, the blonde girl nodded understandingly, blinking as Ed added;  
"But I'll be back as soon as another thunderstorm strikes, okay?"  
Winry smiled, leaning up suddenly to give him a gentle kiss on the lips.  
"Oh, you better be back a lot sooner than that..."


End file.
